La pregunta de Nessie
by Mermaid's Tears
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de la verdad. La pregunta que todo niño quiere saber y todo adulto no quiere ni oír ¿Y quién mejor para explicarlo que un vampiro? with Genie in a Magical Bottle


**La pregunta de Nessie.**

_by Genie in a Magical bottle and Noisy Silence'_

_

* * *

_

**Bella's POV**  
Me fuí en el Volvo a tiempo pata recoger a mi hija del kinder. Nessie tenía apenas unos meses pero ya aparentaba ser una niña de 5 años de edad. Era muy lista, pero habíamos decidido inscribirla en la escuela para que aprendiera cosas con niños de su "supuesta edad" que nosotros no pudiéramos enseñarle.  
Cuando ví a Nessie me acerqué hacia ella. Venía corriendo hacia mi con su manita extendida, así que me agache y ella la puso en mi mejilla. Me mostró una imagen de ella pintando con las manos en su salón. La visión terminó y me encontre frente a mi hija que daba pequeños saltitos de ansiedad. Le sonreí y la tome de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia el automóvil plateado. Me dí cuenta que estaba demasiado nerviosa e inquieta, no dejaba de saltar mientras yo trataba de abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad. ¿Qué le pasaba, porqué estaba tan ansiosa por llegar a casa?

Cuando finalmente se calmó ya casi estábamos en la casa. Se había pasado todo el camino saltando en su asiento y jugando con todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor. Eran tantas sus ganas por volver rápido que ni siquiera quiso parar por un helado.

En cuanto llegamos, salió corriendo hacia la casa y abrazó a Rosalie que nos esperaba junto a Jasper en el porche.

- ¿Qué tiene? - pregunto Jasper. Obviamente no era la única que lo había notado, aunque seguramente a Jasper le era más fácil notarlo que a ningún otro.  
- ¿Qué sucede, hermosa? - inquirió Rosalie levantándola en brazos.  
- Tengo una duda - contestó ella sonriente.  
Quizás sería algo de su tarea. O alguna otra cosa. Nessie solía ser muy curiosa y todos los días terminaba haciéndonos reír con sus curiosidades.  
- Bueno, pues porqué no nos cuentas adentro - le dije empujando a Rosalie suavemente para que entrára a la casa.

**Edward's POV**  
- Jeje, perdiste hermanito - se burló Emmett cuando el partido de la televisión término.  
- Apuesto a que le preguntaste a Alice los resultados - me quejé.  
- El fin justifica los medios - se río - y vaya que ese fin valía la pena.  
Bufé en respuesta y en ese momento aparecieron Rosalie, que llevaba a Nessie en sus brazos, y Jasper y Bella detrás de ella. Ambos nos levantamos y besamos a nuestras esposas.

Jasper y Nessie se miraron y no pudieron evitar una risita, no les gustaba mucho que nos besaramos frente a ellos.  
- ¿Dónde esta tía Alice y mis abuelitos? - preguntó Nessie un poco confundida.  
- Alice y Esme están arriba arreglando el armario de tu tía y tu abuelo Carlisle no debe tardar en volver, hija - una sonrisa surgió en su carita y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela.  
Nessie se volteó y colocó su pequeña mano en la mejilla de Rosalie. Ella perdió la mirada, concentrandose en lo que mi hija le mostraba. Abrazé a Bella por la cintura y ella se volteó a verme y me besó ligeramente.  
- Nessie quiere preguntarnos algo, pero quiere que llegue Carlisle antes - comentó mi hermana cuando volvió en sí - También quiere ver "Las pistas de Blue" - añadió.  
Emmett sonrió y Rosalie le extendió a Nessie. Si había algo que a mi hermano y a mi hija les gustaba ver juntos era ese programa.  
Nos dirigimos todos a la sala. Emmett, Nessie y Rosalie se sentaron en el sillón de tres espacios; yo me senté en el individual y Bella se acurrucó en mis piernas y Jasper se quedó parado a nuestro lado.

Nos pasamos dos horas viendo la televisión hasta que Carlisle volvió del hospital. Nessie y Emmett se la pasaron contestando a todo lo que aquel sujeto, que a mi parecer no debería estar en un programa infantil, les preguntaba y no paraban de cantar.  
"¡Señor Sal y señora Pimienta!", "¡Una pista, una pista!", "El correo ya llegó, anunciando su canción y gritó con emoción: ¡Correo!" Era lo que cada cinco minutos gritaban. Enserio, teníamos que prohibirles ver este tipo de programas.

Carlisle entró a la casa y la carita de mi hija se iluminó, adoraba a su abuelo. Jasper apagó la televisión, estaba feliz de que ya no tendríamos que ver ese estúpido programa; Rosalie, Bella y yo le sonreímos agradeciéndole. Mi hermana levantó a Nessie del sillón y se fue al lado de Carlisle. Nessie extendió su manita hacia mi padre y sonrió.  
- Nessie quiere preguntarnos algo ahora que ya todos estamos aquí - anunció mi padre en cuanto mi hija apartó su manita de su cara.  
- No la hagamos esperar más - dijo mi esposa. Se levantó de mis piernas, me besó la frente y se fué escaleras arriba en pos de Alice, pero ella y Esme ya venían bajando. Esme se colocó al lado de Rosalie y Alice fue al lado de Jasper con una sonrisita misteriosa y sospechosa.

Alice seguía sin poder tener visiones de Nessie, pero comenzaban a famililizarse un poco. Y como Alice era de intuitiva, seguro ya sabía que iba a preguntar mi hija. Soltó una carcajada y se escondió detrás de Jasper. Emmett rodó los ojos:  
- ¿Y bien, Nessie?

Mi pequeña niña se ruborizó y nos sonrió, con esa sonrisa pícara suya, y después habló.  
- Es que... - empezó, pero después se tapó la boca con sus pequeñas manos.  
- Vamos mi amor, sólo dinos - la ánimo mi esposa con una sonrisa en su cara.  
- Bueno, es que quiero saber - nos dedicó a todos una dulce sonrisa - ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

* * *

**hehe yay! al fin aqui les tengo el esperado ff que hize junto con **Genie in a Magical Bottle.

**Espero que les guste y sobre todo que se piquen!! Está muuy bueno!**


End file.
